coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3570 (21st July 1993)
Plot Angie hears that Hanif has dumped Denise and offers her an ear to talk to. Denise is grateful. Maureen wants Maud to be part of the wedding and tries to include her in the preparations but Maud feels in the way. Martin tells Maud that Reg was asking about Pasturegate Home. He assures her that it's a great place, explaining that he's working there at the moment. Maud accuses Maureen of wanting her put away. Maureen is furious and assures her that she won't let her be put in a home. Liz copes single-handed at The Queens but has a rush order. Colin Barnes helps her out, saying that he's used to bar work. Joe tells Sally that he's finalising his divorce. He tells her that he hopes she'll never have to go through a separation. Maureen tells Reg that she'll never put her mother in a home. He tells her that Maud broke them up once but he's not going to let her do so again. Ken meets parents at the school. He assures the Platts that Nicky is settling in well. Maggie is alarmed when Mike arrives at the school to hear about Mark's progress. Angie tells Denise that she's better off without Hanif. Ken tells Maggie and Mike that he's disappointed in Mark's progress and puts it down to too many distractions. He says Mark spends too much time with Mike but Mike says it's probably because he's worried about Ken chasing after Maggie. Maggie walks out refusing to listen to any more. Cast Regular cast *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs Guest cast *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis *Brendan Scott - Milton Johns *Colin Barnes - Ian Embleton *Woman in Queens Arms - Fiona Kerr *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Denise's *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *The Queens - Public *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Classroom and main entrance Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maggie is caught in the middle as Mike and Ken come face to face again. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,260,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 30th June 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting 40" from the middle of a Rovers scene in Part Two, where Denise Osbourne tells Angie Freeman about the end of her relationship with Hanif Ruparell. The ITV3 repeat on 16th September 2019 contained the same edit. Category:1993 episodes